


The Great OC Crossover Chatfic Nobody Asked For

by Haanbeii



Category: Original Work, RWBY, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: @OSHAW0TTS is the psued., F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, M/M, More Stories May Be Added, Pretty Cure - Freeform, RWBY OCs, Really nsfw, Texting, a bunch of rwby ocs appear in chapter 7 but dont join the main chat, as in anapraxis the dragon literally only says nsfw stuff, bc fire is the element of passion ig, beginning of chapter 6 is where she's at, chapter 8 is NSFW, chatfic, foolish children, humanhater69 is my magnum opus, mason and viviana only appear in chapter 4's ending, melorie is not the main chat but i just tagged her bc she will perhaps appear more later?, thats what superpower wiki says, they arent in the chat, those are olivine to phoenix, whos celeste?, you'll have to wait and see ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: When the characters from Miracle Shine Pretty Cure, Crystal Heart Pretty Cure, Stellar Tomorrow, RWBY: Remnant's Finest, This World Is What You Make It, and Gatekeeper's World, among others, meet in a group chat. chaos is guaranteed.A non-canon crossover group chat fic.
Relationships: Ciaran Delmorse/Vale Cristalle, Citrine Quartz/Kanerva Lillevere, Hidaka Misaki/Aoba Namine/Miyamoto Akari/Iwaaki Kasai, Ikuma Mochizuki/Luca Nectaria, Rasor Aveiro/Zex Tougo, Soran Kazlauskas/Melorie Vogelsang (Past), Soran Kazlauskas/Riyotsu Dalton





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the original Stories  
> Stellar Tomorrow: https://toyhou.se/~literature/29956.stellar-tomorrow  
> Miracle Shine Pretty Cure: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126267/chapters/40278224  
> Crystal Heart Pretty Cure: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394197/chapters/53504368  
> This World Is What You Make It: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714160/chapters/44385460  
> Gatekeeper's World: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584118  
> RWBY: Remnant's Finest: https://toyhou.se/~literature/52697.rwby-remnants-finest
> 
> Usernames:  
> coldcrush: Vale Cristalle (Stellar Tomorrow)  
> MoonGod: Ciaran Delmorse (Stellar Tomorrow)  
> Zexyback (Zex Tougo, This World Is What You Make It)  
> RasorSharp (Rasor Aveiro, This World Is What You Make It)  
> FeelingPeachy: Peach Blushbranch (RWBY: Remnant's Finest)  
> ForestRose: Keithia Thorne (RWBY Remnant's Finest)  
> CheeryBlossom: Misaki Hidaka (Crystal Heart Pretty Cure)  
> EternalFlame: Kasai Iwaaki (Crystal Heart Pretty Cure)  
> CelestialRumi: Rumi Tsukino (Miracle Shine Pretty Cure)  
> DawnOfHope: Ebony Kurosawa (Miracle Shine Pretty Cure)  
> FullMoonIkuma: Ikuma Mochizuki (Gatekeeper's World)  
> MysteriousMystic: Luca Nectaria (Gatekeeper's World)

[coldcrush, CheeryBlossom, FullMoonIkuma, FeelingPeachy, Zexyback, & CelestialRumi]

Zexyback: i am FUCKED.

coldcrush: i'm bringing zexy back, YEAH!

Zexyback: vale please im going to fail pottery.

Zexyback: we're making monsters and i have no idea what to do for mine.

coldcrush: make urself.

Zexyback: fuck you vale. i may be a half demon, and hybrids are very rare, but i am no monster. i am a HERO.

coldcrush: me too bitch you ain't special.

FeelingPeachy: Let's not fight.

coldcrush: >:(

coldcrush: ciaran is doing something similar in pottery.

coldcrush: he's making some sort of charizard-venusaur hybrid

coldcrush: just combine pokemon lol

FullMoonIkuma: Weird. You two are from different universes, but some of what you're doing lines up with each other.

[coldcrush has changed the chat's name to ciaran come home]  
>coldcrush: I'M SO BORED

coldcrush: i miss my boyfriend

FeelingPeachy: You're so clingy.

FeelingPeachy: Why don't you just add Ciaran to this chat?

[coldcrush has added MoonGod to ciaran come home]  
MoonGod: I AM HOME.

FeelingPeachy: I didn't mean it literally.

FullMoonIkuma: Oh, hello!

FullMoonIkuma: My name is Ikuma Mochizuki! This chat program connects people from all different worlds, did you know that? It was made by people called Keepers so they could chat as the travelled to different worlds!

MoonGod: Oh shit, is that real?

coldcrush: mmhm!

Zexyback: yep

FeelingPeachy: Yes.

[CheeryFlower has added EternalFlame to ciaran come home]

CheeryFlower: scroll up

EternalFlame: oh my god.

EternalFlame: DUDE WHAT DO YOU ALL DO IN OTHER WORLDS?

coldcrush: i'm vale cristalle. ciaran (moongod) and i are members of a guild called stellar tomorrow that tries to protect all the worlds from being destroyed.

coldcrush: at least in our universe.

coldcrush: yeah we dating keep scrolling

FeelingPeachy: I'm Peach Blushbranch, and I'm training as a huntress as the leader of Team PMKN at Beacon Academy. We fight the creatures of Grimm who feed off negative emotions.

Zexyback: zex tougo. my world has humanoid supernaturals, like demons, angels, sorcerers, vampires, etc alongside regular humans. some of us have a weapon forged from our hearts and we used them to defeat creatures called nightmares. i'm a very rare hybrid of a human and demon

CelestialRumi: Rumi Tsukino! I'm the leader of the Miracle Shine Pretty Cure! We're form a different universe than you, however. We protect our home and the Land of Miracles from the evil Council of Shadows, who want the world to be entirely negative!

CheeryBlossom: and i guess i'l explain for ciaran - i'm misaki hidaka, leader of the crystal heart pretty cure. eternalflame is kasai iwaaki, the newest member of our team! we fight against the shattered shard society, who want to shatter the world! we get our powers from gemstone guardians! also there's more pretty cures than just our team! i'm cure floret, and kasai is cure flare!

EternalFlame: ^^^ they're popular here.

FullMoonIkuma: I'm Ikuma Mochizuki, like I said before. I live an average life with a less-than average family. I'm a pianist, and I love with my boyfriend, Luca, and his family.

FullMoonIkuma: I won't go into details about my family.

FullMoonIkuma: Hey, why don't we each add a friend since Vale and Misaki did?

FeelingPeachy: Fine with me.

FeelingPeachy: This is Keithia Thorne from my team. She's a bit shy, but she's very nice.

[FeelingPeachy has added ForestRose to ciaran come home]

ForestRose: ????

coldcrush: shh.....

coldcrush: it's ok....

coldcrush: we won't hurt you. scroll up....

ForestRose: Okay.....

CelestialRumi: This is my best friend, Ebony-chan! I love Ebony-chan looooots! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ She's also a member of our team! I'm Cure Celestial and she's Cure Dawn!

[CelestialRumi has added DawnOfHope to ciaran come home]

CelestialRumi: Ebony-chan! Scroll up a looooot!

DawnOfHope: I suppose.

Zexyback: this is my best friend rasor aveiro. he's a demon, except he's a full one. he's the wielder of the legendary scythe. i got a sword tho.

[Zexyback has added RasorSharp to ciaran come home]  
Zexyback: scroll up.

RasorSharp: k

MoonGod: A man of few... letters.

coldcrush: i

MoonGod: <3

RasorSharp: do i get a heart too

MoonGod: Are you my boyfriend?

RasorSharp: no

MoonGod: Then no.

RasorSharp: :(

Zexyback: <3

RasorSharp: :O :D

DawnOfHope: ....Wholesome.

ForestRose: ......

ForestRose: This is weird.....

ForestRose: ....These people... are safe... right????

FeelingPeachy: I'm sure they are. We'll never be able to meet them, so there's no harm, I suppose.

ForestRose: I guess......

FullMoonIkuma: Oop, looks like I'm last!

FullMoonIkuma: Luca Nectaria is my boyfriend! He's been reading over my shoulder for a while, so he doesn't need to scroll up.

[FullMoonIkuma has added MysteriousMystic to ciaran come home]

FullMoonIkuma: I'm changing the chat name

[FullMoonIkuma has changed the chat's name to Across Worlds]

RasorSharp: sick dude.

Zexyback: sick dude.

coldcrush: eww they're in sync

MoonGod: Eww, they're in sync.

coldcrush: FUCK

MoonGod: FUCK!

CelestialRumi: ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡


	2. Lovey-Dovey and Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale, Ciaran, and Luca discover Kaomoji.  
> Veni joins the chat and learns that there are universes where Pretty Cure are real.

[Across Worlds]

MysteriousMystic: wanna hear a joke?

coldcrush: no

MysteriousMystic: wow.

MysteriousMystic: fuck you.

coldcrush: no thanks. i've already got that covered ;)

MoonGod: ;)

MysteriousMystic: IKUMA

MysteriousMystic: IKUMA THEY'RE BULLYING ME

MysteriousMystic: IKUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAA

DawnOfHope: Could you please shut up? Thank you kindly.

FeelingPeachy: What she said.

CelestialRumi: Ebony-chan!!!!! Peachy-chan!!!!! You're so alike! You should be friends! (〃＾▽＾〃)

FullMoonIkuma: We should all be friends if we're going to be in a group chat together!

coldcrush: hey

coldcrush: hey ciaran

coldcrush: i found rumi's emoticons

coldcrush: ( ˘ ³˘)❤

MoonGod: Rumi. Rumi what are those called?

CelestialRumi: Kaomoji!

MoonGod: Thank you.

MoonGod: @coldcrush (๑ơ ₃ ơ)♥

coldcrush: (>^_^)><(^o^<)

MysteriousMystic: kuma~~~~~~~

FullMoonIkuma: Luca, I'm busy.

MysteriousMystic: kuuuuuumaaaaa~~~~~~

FullMoonIkuma: What?

MysteriousMystic: (♡ ὅ ◡ ὅ )ʃ♡

FullMoonIkuma: I love you too, Luca. But I'm busy.

coldcrush: what're you doing, ikuma?

ForestRose: It sounds like.... you're very busy.

FullMoonIkuma: I am! It's a secret though, so shh!

Zexyback: who the fuck are we gonna tell, veni?

FullMoonIkuma: Who?

FullMoonIkuma: I also made a channel for all that introduction stuff so people don't have to scroll up if they joined.

RasorSharp: oh, veni's the first member of our team (not counting hakku)

RasorSharp: gimme a sec.

[RasorSharp has added CureStorm to Across Worlds]

Zexyback: #our-stories

CureStorm: Thank you~

CureStorm: W

CureStorm: PRETTY CURE ARE REAL IN OTHER WORLDS?

CureStorm: I-Is there any way.... I could find a link between worlds and go become one?

FullMoonIkuma: .....

MysteirousMystic: ..... nah.

FullMoonIkuma: You'd have to find a keeper, and they prefer to keep their identities a secret.

CureStorm: Damn!

CureStorm: I'll never accomplish my goal of being a magical girl now :(

CureStorm: Oh, I should introduce myself!

CureStorm: Veni Stormheart, a sorceress and wielder of the legendary tome! My dream is to become a magical girl who transforms and saves the world!

CelestialRumi: Becoming a Cure isn't very easy.... (｡-人-｡)

DawnOfHope: for us, we had to be chosen by the Miracle Music Boxes and create our own Miracle Slides.

CheeryBlososm: for us, we have to perform a sacrifice and almost die before a gemstone guardian will chose us :(

CheeryBlossom: i got choked by vines, kasai got flung into a forest fire, and our other teammates were drowned and electrocuted.

CureStorm: .....

CureStorm: Perhaps the 'Magical Girl Transformation' spell is my best bet after all.

CelestialRumi: I'm sure you'd make a wonderful Pretty Cure! o(≧∇≦o)

CheeryBlossom: me too! i'm sure you'll perfect your spell one day!

Zexyback: yeah, ven. you got your spellbook now. might make things easier.

RasorSharp: ditto. you're a smart girl. you can come up with spells better than any sorcerer or sorceress i know! you cam up with spells before you could use them! one day you'll get there.

coldcrush: just keep trying and things will work on.

MoonGod: ditto

FullMoonIkuma: Yep!

DawnOfHope: Go for it.

EternalFlame: you can do it, yes you can! i don't know how to write a cheer! what team? wildcats!

CheeryBlossom: there he goes with his american memes again

MysteriousMystic: what are we talking about again?

FullMoonIkuma:

FullMoonIkuma: Luca


	3. Matchmakers in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zex and Rasor aren't dating. Vale and Ciaran think they're in love. They are.

[Across Worlds]

RasorSharp: so the girl asks me, 'wanna be my partner' and i'm like 'no im partners with veni.'

RasorSharp: keep in mind it's a small, cute human girl.

RasorSharp: and she's gets this nasty look on her face and starts screaming at me

Zexyback: DUDE.

RasorSharp: and i'm just sitting there bc i dunno what to do and she finally finishes yelling at me

RasorSharp: and i'm like 'sorry i don't wanna practice spiking with you i don't know you.'

RasorSharp: she glares and me and walks away.

Zexyback: what an asshole.

Zexyback: i feel bad for not being able to be in gym with you guys :(

Zexyback: my ribs.... :(

RasorSharp: it's ok i love you, shitty ribs and all.

Zexyback: <3

coldcrush: r u 2 dating

Zexyback: no

RasorSharp: no

coldcrush: i

[coldcrush, CureStorm, FeelingPeachy, FullMoonIkuma, MoonGod, & MysteriousMystic]

[coldcrush has renamed the chat they're fucking in love]

coldcrush: I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY AREN'T DATING

CureStorm: Same.....

CureStorm: Zex and Rasor are so different around each other.

MoonGod: Oh my God, JUST KISS ALREADY.

FeelingPeachy: .....

coldcrush: shit, sorry peach. didn't mean to add u 2 this.

FeelingPeachy: Don't be.

FeelingPeachy: I'm going to leave, because I have the perfect people for the job.

[FeelingPeachy has added CupidGirl and ShiningSea to they're fucking in love]

[FeelingPeachy has left they're fucking in love]

CupidGirl: Hi! Peach is going to add us to the main chat so we can observe them.

ShiningSea: don't worry, with emi and zale on the case, they'll be together in no time.

coldcrush: THANK YOU

MoonGod: The FUCKING TENSION BETWEEN THEM

CureStorm: You are blessings.

MysteriousMystic: they don't seem that cool.

FullMoonIkuma: LUCA!

[Across Worlds]

[FeelingPeachy has added CupidGirl and ShiningSea to Across Worlds]

CelestialRumi: Welcome! Please read #our-stories to understand more! 

CupidGirl: Thank you~ I'm Eminence Amour, but you can just call me Emi. This is my friend Zale Seaver. I'm the leader of Team ECHO at Beacon Academy and Zale is a member of Team SSGL at Haven Academy!

Zexyback: what does ssgl stand for?

RasorSharp: seagul?

Zexyback: seaglass?

ShiningSea: sunglow :(

Zexyback: sure doesn't look like that....

[they're fucking in love]

CupidGirl: We scrolled up, and.... I think they're into each other.

CupidGirl: Whoever is the closest with them should send them each a DM and ask about they're feelings. Then, make two group chats with me, Zale, you, and one boy each and we try to convince them to confess.

CureStorm: I gotcha!

CureStorm: BRB!

[DM Between CureStorm and Zexyback]

CureStorm: Hey Zex?

Zexyback: wassup ven

CureStorm: .....Do you.... have feelings for Rasor.

Zexyback: huh

Zexyback: fuck

Zexyback: that obvious?

CureStorm: That obvious.

Zexyback: look, i don't wanna ruin years of friendship and the bond we have over some silly crush.

CureStorm: I'm sure you won't ruin anything.

CureStorm: And it's not silly. Feelings aren't something to be taken lightly.

CureStorm: I'll tell you what, Emi and Zale say they're good with love problems, so I'll make a group chat with all of us and maybe they can help you!

Zexyback: i mean

Zexyback: i guess

[DM with CureStorm and RasorSharp]

CureStorm: Raaaaaasor

CureStorm: Do you have a crush on Zeeeeex?

RasorSharp: ok look don't tell him i do.

RasorSharp: but zex is obviously fucking straight. he was with a girl at homecoming freshman year

CureStorm: Well, you won't know unless you tryyyyyy!

CureStorm: I've got an idea! Those Emi and Zale kids seem to be into helping out with love problems, so I'll make a chat with just us four.

RasorSharp: i trust you veni.....

[they're fucking in love]

[CureStorm has sent 2 pictures]

coldcrush: YOOOOOOOOO

MoonGod: LET'S GO BABE WE PREDICTED THIS

FullMoonIkuma: You two are full of energy.

coldcrush: tbh we don't even need to type here to chat with each other. we're watching movies at my house.

MysteriousMystic: kuma~~~~

FullMoonIkuma: Luca, I'm visiting Aya.

MysteriousMystic: oh, where's your brother?

FullMoonIkuma: Recovering from surgery.

MysteriousMystic: oh shit THAT surgery?

FullMoonIkuma: yep.

MysteriousMystic: tell him congrats if they take!

coldcrush: what the FUCK are you two talking about.

FullMoonIkuma: Ah! It doesn't matter. Let's see what happens next.

[CupidGirl, CureStorm, ShiningSea, & Zexyback]  
CupidGirl: So....

ShiningSea: we heard you had some love problems.

CupidGirl: Allow us to help!

CureStorm: Zex doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Rasor by telling him that he likes him like that.

Zexyback: ....that's true.

CupidGirl: Hmm....

ShiningSea: i think it's best to just be honest. i'm sure that he'd be able to look past that in your friendship if he didn't feel the same way

CupidGirl: Zale is right. I think it's best to be honest about your feelings. I think the right approach for you is to tell him 'I really like you, romantically. I understand if you don't feel the same, so I'm fine just being friends.'

ShiningSea: right!

Zexyback: thanks guys. i think i'll talk to him later.

[CupidGirl, CureStorm, RasorSharp, & ShiningSea]

CupidGirl: Hello Rasor.

ShiningSea: you've got a love issue, huh?

RasorSharp: Honestly, if zex wasn't straight i'd tell him right away.

CupidGirl: Do you know for a fact that Zex is straight?

RasorSharp: well, i mean he never told me but his homecoming date was a girl at homecoming our freshman year.

ShiningSea: maybe he's bisexual!

ShiningSea: you'll never know unless you ask him.

RasorSharp: i mean I GUESS

RasorSharp: i'm not going in with a lot of confidence, but, YOLO.

ShiningSea: what does yolo mean

CureStorm: 'You only live once'

ShiningSea: ohhhh

[DM between RasorSharp & Zexyback]

RasorSharp: hey zex.

RasorSharp: do you want to meet up or something?

RasorSharp: anywhere's fine with me.

Zexyback: i mean sure i guess.

Zexyback: how about the park?

RasorSharp: fine with me. i'll be there soon.

\- - - - - -

Sometimes, Rasor wishes he had a spellbook. He wouldn't be able to cast advanced spells like Veni did using her legendary weapon. But spells like Teleport were very convenient. Even humans could use them.

Nevertheless, Rasor made his way to the park. When they went there during his tour of Silver Oak Town, Zex mentioned it as being the place where he first summoned his weapon - and also where his ribs had been damaged. Zex's poor ribs.....

"Hey." Zex said as Rasor sat down on the bench next to him. "I brought chips." He opened the bag and put it between the two, reaching inside to grab some chips.

Rasor paused for a moment before also reaching his hand inside, and for a moment their hands touched. It almost had a different meaning considering what he was about to do.

But first there was a question burning in his mind. "Doesn't this place make you feel weird or something? You know, because it's where you got hurt the first time?"

For a moment, Zex was silent, save for the crunching of chips in his mouth. He swallowed and then looked at his feet. "This place.... does have bad memories, yes. But it's also a relaxing and pretty place, so I try to forget about that. Lezah and Hazel haven't been back since then, but I've been here a couple of times."

"You know," Zex continued, turning to look at Rasor, the darker stripes of color in his demon eye moving around, just as Rasor's own would be, "This is the first time we've been alone since I left Darkhorn."

Rasor nodded his head, grabbing more chips from the bag and eating them. When he finished those, he began to speak once more. "I have something to tell you."

"You do?" Zex asked, eyes widening. "...I have something to tell you too. You first."

"Zex...." Rasor began, but the words would not come out of his mouth. He sat there, mouth open before his impulses took over and he locked lips with the half-demon, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

Instantly, he realized his mistake and was about to pull away, but Zex was actually kissing him back.

After a while the two needed to breath, and they pulled part. And yet, Rasor was still apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He apologized, looking at Zex with a panicked look in his eye.

"Ras, it's fine." Zex smiled softly at him. "We can do it again, if you want."

"W-wait a second! You're bisexual?"

"Yeah." Zex shrugged, before taking a moment to pause. "If I were to ask you to be my boyfriend...."

"Oh yes. HELL yes." Rasor blurted out, not thinking about it at all.

And with that they kissed once more.

[Across Worlds]

Zexyback: GUESS WHO JUST GOT A BOYFRIEND!

CupidGirl; Congratulations!

FeelingPeachy: Congratulations.

DawnOfHope: ^

coldcrush: gg my dude

MoonGod: we're still the better couple though.

CheerfulBlossom: neat!

EternalFlame: dude imagine having a significant other. couldn't be me. i almost died in a fire.

CelestialRumi: Ah, I'm sure you'll find someone one day Kasai-kun! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

EternalFlame: thank you ru-chan.

FullMoonIkuma: Congratulations Zex, and presumably, Rasor! I hope you're happy together.

MysteriousMystic: hey ikuma do you want corn dogs for dinner

MysteriousMystic: OH SHIT IT WORKED YEEHAW BITCHES.

ShiningSea: emi, we've done our job.

[they're fucking in love]

CupidGirl: Hmm.... maybe there will be more love issues we can solve in the future, and more matchmaking will need to be done!

CupidGirl: I say we add the couples in here so they can help us out.

[CureStorm has added RasorSharp and Zexyback to they're fucking in love]

Zexyback: ?

RasorSharp: zex this chat was made about us.

CupidGirl: Now it's an all around matchmaking service! And because we helped you, you're part of the team!

Zexyback: cool i guess.

RasorSharp: yeah. neato. dunno who else is in love here.

CupidGirl: We'll find them! Right, Zale?

ShiningSea: right!

coldcrush: I guess we're stuck in here.

MoonGod: Mhm.

MysteriousMystic: woohoo! more matchmaking.

FullMoonIkuma: Perhaps I can be of assistance next time.

CupidGirl: Okay! Team Matchmakers, GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where's the wlw at, tori? you may ask that  
> but are you truly prepared for ebyrumi and thezzy? and also candy roses? no u aren't


	4. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale and Ciaran are having a rap battle. Ikuma decided to try out the 'random person' feature of the chatting app. The Oath of Life trio join the chat and Riyotsu gets bullied by Vale for being.... small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan parappa the rapper.
> 
> more focus on misaki kasai ebony and rumi next chapter I PROMISE.
> 
> then the rwby quartet (emi zale keithia and peach) the next chapter.
> 
> THEN we get some more oath of life trio
> 
> and then finally ciaravale
> 
> songs referenced: noodles cant be beat from parappa the rapper 2. big from parappa the rapper 2. hair scare from parappa the rapper 2
> 
> games mentioned: parappa the rapper, um jammer lammy, parapa the rapper 2
> 
> i've never played parappa im just in a parappa mood

[Across Worlds]

MoonGod: Yeah, Yeah, we're gonna bring it down like this y'all. I'm gonna let my man Parappa know that noodles rule the world

Moongod: Yeah, yeah, that little slippery thing tastes so good all the time. Yeah, yeah, that's right. It goes a little something like this. Stay with me now, here we go!

MoonGod: In parenthesis, let me stress the fact clearly. No matter what the deal, I crave for this dearly. The so-called noodles you find in spaghetti, are sweeter than idols, do damage like machetes. Without a doubt, I got the flow, coming at ya live, bring the place alive, every single day I jive. With the thought, comes my direct actions. Ask my followers, they'll say it's an addiction

MoonGod: Slurp it, suck it, I know you all like it.

coldcrush: slurp it, suck it, i know we all like it.

MoonGod: Smell it, taste it, pasta in a market.

coldcrush: smell it, taste it, fruit in a basket.

MoonGod: Chinese, Italian, Thai or Jamaican.

coldcrush: mexican, egyptian, english, korean.

MoonGod: Anything goes, even Hawaiian!

coldcrush: anything goes, even alaskan!

Ikuma looked at his phone and raised an eyebrow. Ciaran and Vale were having what they called a rap battle, but he had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

Not only that, but he was bored. Luca was gone on a mission, Rose and Candy were on a date, and he still was iffy on hanging out with Carmine after their break up.

Humming to himself, he remembered a feature that hooked up random people on the program. Seeing as he was bored out of his mind, he figured he'd try it out.

[DM with DragonFlame]  
System: You have been randomly paired with user DragonFlame#XXXX

DragonFlame: so you're bored too huh?

FullMoonIkuma: Yep.

FullMoonIkuma: My group chat has a rap battle going on so I don't wanna interrupt them.

DragonFlame: i'm doing some fun college shit.

DragonFlame: i FUCKING HATE IT

FullMoonIkuma: .....

FullMoonIkuma: My world doesn't have college. Or school.

DragonFlame: lucky

DragonFlame: DO YOU KNOW HOW GODDAMN HARD IT IS BEING ME

DragonFlame: IF I COULD USE MY FUCKING FLAME SWORD OR POWERS IN THE HUMAN WORLD WITHOUT REPERCUSSIONS I WOULD BE UNSTOPPABLE.

FullMoonIkuma: Oh... Whoah....

FullMoonIkuma: Slow down there, cowboy.

FullMoonIkuma: If you're not having any luck with.... real life people, why don't you join our group chat? We're pretty accepting.

DragonFlame: why the fuck not.

DragonFlame: i'll probably add my buddies into it tho.

FullMoonIkuma: That's fine! Just.... let them finish their rap battle.

[Across Worlds]

MoonGod: Thanks brother, for letting me understand that a man must understand to keep his options open

coldcrush: you're welcome brother for letting you understand that a man must understand to keep his options open.

EternalFlame: BEAUTIFUL

EternalFlame: GORGEOUS

EternalFlame: AMAZING

CheeryBlossom: kasai-kun.

CheeryBlossom: are they even done.

coldcrush: yeah we are.

Zexyback: that was an entire fucking experience.

RasorSharp: parappa the drug dealer, acid trip jammer lammy, and parappa the drug dealer 2.

RasorSharp: please do hair scare next.

MoonGod: Hold on we have to pull the lyrics up.

[FullMoonIkuma has added DragonFlame to Across Worlds]

CelestialRumi: Welcome~ See #our-stories for more info! Please tell us if we need to add anything if you're from somewhere we don't know.

DragonFlame: thanks

coldcrush: SKFNMJFDJDFKMFKM @MoonGod @CureStorm DO YOU SEE THIS

coldcrush: HE'S A WINX CLUB FAN. HOW OLD ARE YOU> PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE UNDER 13.

MoonGod: What's Winx Club?

CureStorm: It's like a magical girl series about fairies! I really liked it when I was little.

MoonGod: Why do you know about it Vale?

coldcrush: my sisters made me watch it.

MoonGod: Makes sense.

DragonFlame: IM A 20 YEAR OLD COLLEGE STUDENT THAT IS 5 WHOLE FEET OF RAGE

DragonFlame; I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WINX CLUB. I WATCHED SPONGEBOB WITH THE BOYS

coldcrush: you are 20.

coldcrush: you are a man.

coldcrush: you are exactly 5 feet tall.

DragonFlame: YES

MoonGod: He's passed out from laughing too hard.

RasorSharp: damn it i wanted to see you all rap hair scare.

FullMoonIkuma: Do you just like fire and dragons?

DragonFlame: you COULD say that.

DragonFlame: it's better if we're all here to explain it.

[DragonFlame has added BreezyDays and NatureBois to AcrossWorlds.]

FeelingPeachy: Oh boy. Thia and I leave for a while for training and we've come back to chaos.

NatureBois: SUSU HAS MORE FRIENDS THAT JUST US?

NatureBois: SOR SOR SOR SOR SOR SOR SOR OUR LITTLE DRAGON IS DRIFTING AWAY FROM US!

BreezyDays: Chromé stop.

BreezyDays: You're going to make him angry and then you're going to get an angry fire dragon coming at you in the next battle.

NatureBois: WHO CARES, SUSU IS REPLACING US!!!!!!!!

ZexyBack: pull the lever or whatever, right now, right now

RasorSharp: CIARAN MY BOYFRIEND IS ALSO CULTURED.

MoonGod: Nice.

ForestRose: .....

ForestRose: ....you all...... are chaotic.

FeelingPeachy: If you want to leave, you can. Nobody's forcing you to be here.

ForestRose: no... i'm fine.... it's just... not what i'm used to....

BreezyDays: Anyways, our story?

BreezeyDays: My name is Soran Kazlauskas, and my friends Riyotsu Dalton @DragonFlame and Chromé Lavigne found a portal to another world called Nesparia and... kinda joined an army to unite all the kingdoms. For good reason! Nesparia used to be unified, but then an evil warlord came and split Nesparia into kingdoms, and people just followed him. But now there are rivals and enemies, and basically the parts of Nesparia need each other.

BreezyDays: I fight with an axe and am gifted with the power of wind blades. Chromé fights with a bow and arrow, and is gifted with the power of plants.

BreezyDays: However.... Riyotsu is a bit more complicated to explain. His abilities are fire based, but.... in exchange for more abilities, he can easily lose control as the more power he uses, the more dragon-like he becomes.... and if he actually turns into a dragon.... well.... I'm the one who has to make him calm down.

Zexyback: neat! there are animal shifters in our world too, and i've heard rumors of dragon shifters! though, they aren't gifted their powers, they're born with them.

CureStorm: Hehe, I wonder what a shifter hybrid would be like?

RasorBack: if they're a horse shifter, you've got a centaur!

Zexyback: LMAO

FullMoonIkuma: Added to #our-stories! Nice meeting you all!

FullMoonIkuma: LUCA'S HOME! BYE!

Ikuma raced to the door and enveloped Luca in a hug. "You're back!"

Luca smiled, ruffling his boyfriend hair. "Yep, I bought'cha a present. Ta-da!" He pulled out a book, and Ikuma flipped through it excitedly.

"Sheet music? Luca you shouldn't have." Ikuma smiled at him as Luca leaned in for a kiss.

"Cute." Viviana smiled at Mason as she snapped a picture. "Let's hang this in our baby's room with all of our pictures so they can see how adorable their uncles are!"

"Let's not." Mason sighed as Viviana giggled, running off to do her own thing.


	5. Would You Lie With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale confuses everybody. Chromé confuses everybody. And the author, Tori, is a goddamn liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME PRECURE FOR SURE I PROMISE I SWEAR.  
> welcome ezzy
> 
> video accompaniment or whatever it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BY-zOixQKo&feature=youtu.be

[Across Worlds]

coldcrush: if i lay here

coldcrush: if i just lay here

coldcrush: would you lie with me

coldcrush: and just forget the world.

CelestialRumi: Um.....

CelestialRumi: What's he doing? ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？

FullMoonIkuma: Did something happen?

FullMoonIkuma: Are you okay?

Zexyback: vAAAAALE.

Zexyback: VAAAALE ARE YOU OKAY

EternalFlame: f

EternalFlame: he's died.

CheerfulBlossom: Kasai-kun!

DragonFlame: damn i wish i could just lie with you and just forget the world i hate what my life has become.

DragonFlame: MY LIFE IS SUCH A PAIN I HATE COLLEGE SO MUCH

NatureBois: BEING A 5'0 MALE COLLEGE JUNIOR IS SOOOOOO HARD.

NatureBois: ESPECIALLY IF YOU CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON AND USE FIIIIIIRE

BreezyDays: Riyotsu, do you want to come lie down with me? It seems like you need a break from schoolwork.

DragonFlame: .....

DragonFlame: ʸᵉˢ

BreezyDays: Come here.

NatureBois: OH MY GOD THEY'RE SO ROMANTIC.

NatureBois: JUST KISS ALREADY.

DawnOfHope: Just turn off your caps lock already.

NatureBois: sorry

NatureBois: ....i wonder if i've been third wheeling them since childhood.

NatureBois: i mean, soran MIGHT have a girlfriend?

NatureBois: all the girls flock to us.

NatureBois: too bad i have my eyes set on a cutie already~

NatureBois: my little underclassmen~.

NatureBois: well, he's not MY underclassmen, he's not a geology major.

NatureBois: he's a botany major.

NatureBois: and he's so cute and shy looking but he's very smart!!!

NatureBois: people say he's got blackmail on nearly everyone at SU

NatureBois: i wonder what he has to say about me?

ForestRose: Um, Chromé?

ForestRose: We should.... probably figure out what's wrong with Vale, right?

NatureBois: oh shit

NatureBois: u rite

[DM Between EZComeEZGo and MoonGood]

MoonGod: Ez he's doing it again

EZComeEZGo: UGH

EZComeEZGo: WHO DIED THIS TIME

MoonGod: I don't even know.

MoonGod: He won't tell me

MoonGod: 'Spoilers'

MoonGod: Every time he watches Volume 3 of RWBY he does this.

MoonGod: Did he do this when you were kids?

EZComeEZGo: No.

EZComeEZGo: Is he doing it in that group chat?

MoonGod: Yeah.

MoonGod: I think he's trying to bother them.

MoonGod: We already bothered them quoting Parappa the Rapper.

EZComeEZGo: Okay, add me.

[Across Worlds]

coldcrush: if i lay here

MysteriousMystic: HE'S DOING IT AGAIN

coldcrush: if i just lay here

[MoonGod has added EZComeEZGo to Across Worlds.]

coldcrush: SHIT

coldcrush: HI EZZY

coldcrush: WELCOME TO THE GROUP CHAT PLEASE SEE #our-stories FOR MORE INFO!

CupidGirl: Ah.

CupidGirl: So you're his weakness.

ShiningSea: uh oh

ShiningSea: uh oh spaghettios

ShiningSea: your gf is here

FeelingPeachy: Zale.

FeelingPeachy: Vale and Ciaran are dating.

ShiningSea: WHAT

FeelingPeachy: They're both in that group chat.

ShiningSea: I THOUGHT THEY HAD DIFFERENT PARTNERS.

coldcrush: I'M GAY

coldcrush: EZZY IS A LESBIAN

EZComeEZGo: Vale, if you're going to keep doing that every time one of the characters your like dies, please just keep it to yourself.

coldcrush: :/ fine

coldcrush: ciaran

coldcrush: ciaaaaaraaaaan.

coldcrush: cuddle me.

MoonGood: I'm coming :)


	6. And The Heart Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soran introduces his girlfriend to Riyotsu and Chrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone @ me: why the fuck you lyin'  
> precures: *sobbing in the background*

[THE BOIS]

BreezyDays: Hey, so... There's someone I want you two to meet.

DragonFlame: ?

NatureBois: oh shit dude sick!

[BreezyDays has added SoundOfEarth to THE BOIS]

BreezyDays: This is my girlfriend Melorie Vogelsang. She's been my girlfriend for about 2 years now. I just figured I should probbaly introduce her to you.

SoundOfEarth: Hello! It's nice to meet you.

NatureBois: ooooooo hell yeah soran! you get that girl!

NatureBois: anyways my name is chromé lavigne! nice to meet you!

NatureBois: hey, susu?

NatureBois: little dragon?

NatureBois: riyotsu?

BreezyDays: Riyotsu, are you okay? It's been a couple minutes and I know you're still around in the dorm.

[DragonFlame has left THE BOIS]

NatureBois: hUH?

SoundOfEarth: Will he be okay?

NatureBois: i'm sure he'll be fine....

NatureBois: i hope so. I just saw him run past me.

NatureBois: his name is riyotsu dalton! we're all junior geology majors and we're childhood friends.

NatureBois: i'm going to go check up on him....

[Across Worlds]

[DragonFlame has left Across Worlds]

coldcrush: hUH?

coldcrush: @NatureBois @BreezyDays IS HE OKAY?

BreezyDays: I'm not sure.

MoonGod: That's concerning.

NatureBois: don't worry about it! i'm gonna check up on him!

FullMoonIkuma: Still....

coldcrush: it's hard not 2 worry, yknow?

coldcrush: i sitll kinda feel bad for worrying you with my joke

Zexyback: nah vale that's fine.

EZComeEZGo: Update us?

NatureBois: i will! ^^

[DM between DragonFlame and NatureBois]

NatureBois: are you okay?

DragonFlame: i'm fine.

NatureBois: are you sure?

NatureBois: you ran out of the dorm. where are you?

DragonFlame: nesparia.

NatureBois: riyotsu...

NatureBois: you can't keep running there everytime you get upset.

DragonFlame: i don't!

DragonFlame: i told you. i'm fine. i'm perfectly fine. i'm with scarlette and lena right now.

NatureBois: promise?

DragonFlame: promise.

\- - - - -

[Across Worlds]

[NatureBois has added ScarletHearts and Frostbite to Accross Worlds]

NatureBois: is riyotsu with you?

Frostbite: Yes.

ScarletHearts: Mmhm!

NatureBois: these are scarlet and lena, btw. this is the group chat i was telling you about.

Frostbite: I see. It is an interesting premise.

ScarletHearts: We're gonna try and find out what's wrong.

Nature Bois: GL

\- - - - -

Scarlette knew. She knew far too well what the problem was, not only because it happened to her, but because this was her younger twin brother who found he could confide in her. It was a feeling of betrayal, of heartbreak, and of disappointment. 

The person he loved was in love with somebody else.

Scarlette had felt this feeling twice, first with a boy in middle school who started dating the popular girl who always bullied her. The second was Chromé, when he confided in her that he was gay. She survived those because they were just silly, puppy love crushes, from a long time ago. 

Riyotsu's wasn't. It had started that way, yes, but over time his feelings blossomed into a love for one of his best friends, one of the people he felt could share everything with. Well, mostly everything. Riyotsu just couldn't share his feelings. The words would never leave his mouth when he tried and then he'd get embarrassed and run off like a fool, or there would be an interruption, so, he gave up. 

Maybe he already decided they weren't meant to be. Even if he did, finding out he was not only dating someone, but that he'd kept it a secret for two years, still broke his heart. 

Scarlette sighed, brushing green hair out of her brother's eyes as she wiped the tears away. Lena was making them tea. Her one hope was that this didn't end Riyotsu's friendship with Soran. 

\- - - - - 

A few days later, Riyotsu was added back to the chat, though he still wouldn't talk much. It was just the normal shenanigans, until... 

[Across Worlds] 

Frostbite: ...Ah, Riyotsu's basically been possessed by the dragon spirit now... 

coldcrush: were u guys fighting 

Frostbite: Yes. We were doing mock battles and Riyotsu used a little too much power and he's lost control 

Frostbite: ....Oh. 

Zexyback: ??? what happened? 

CelestialRumi: What's wrong? 

ScarletHearts: The dragon kissed Soran, which made Riyotsu become conscious again, and he ran off. Everyone else can head back. I'll go find him. 

NatureBois: yeet. 

Frostbite: Alright... 

\- - - - - 

Later on, 

[Across Worlds] 

NatureBois: guys??? 

NatureBois: riyotsu traded dorms with someone. 

NatureBois: it's just our friend pico, but... soran and riyotsu shared the same room in our dorm and pico says that he just looked upset and begged them to trade... 

coldcrush: that's... weird. 

ForestRose: .... 

EternalFlame: i hope he's okay :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWEHEHEHEHE, I RETURN WITH ANGST, AND A CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> surprise, we have plot points now that won't be resolved in one chapter! >:) you'll just have to wait and see.... :)


	7. 1st Years Woo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zale's teammate is looking for someone, so Emi adds him to the 1st Year Huntsmen group chat. It goes about as well as you'd expect.

[Across Worlds]

ShiningSea: @ForestRose @CupidGirl @FeelingPeachy

ShiningSea: do you guys know anyone from shade?

ForestRose: ...No, I don't.

FeelingPeachy: Neither do I.

CupidGirl: Hmm, we wanted to branch out the 1st years group chat to other schools, right? We can invite you Zale, and you can ask all of our Beacon friends!

FeelingPeachy: It's not all the Beacon first years, we haven't really talked to RWBY or JNPR, and CRDL's a bunch of assholes.

ShingingSea: aight sick.

\- - - - - - -

[1st Years Woo]

CupidGirl: Just a fair warning, since we wanted to branch out to other schools' first years, I'm adding a friend because he's looking for someone!

[CupidGirl has added ShiningSea to 1st Years Woo]

Matty: new scroll who dis

ForestRose: :|

ShiningSea: zale seaver, from haven. memebr of team ssgl (sunglow not seagull or seaglass)

BigQuack: WASSUUUUUUUP

Kanny<3: Guys, I can't do it anymore.

PeridotPrince: Kanerva I swear to the GODS

PeridotPrince: I will slaughter you if you tell him

Kanny<3: Your username isn't BigQuake, it's BigQuack!

BigQuack: WAIT IT ISN'T?! LMAO SHIT

PeridotPrince: I hate you.

PeridotPrince: Die. Choke. Perish.

ShiningSea: feeling a little unsafe...

CupidGirl: Ehehehe! PeridotPrince is Olivine from my team, and BigQuake is Citrine, also from my team. The fourth member is Honey, aka Honeybee.

ForestRose: Matty is my cousin Matlal, and Kanny is Kanerva.

Matty: kill me

ShiningSea: @everyone yo does anyone know someone from shade? my teammate says a friend of hers is looking for someone from shade.

humanhater69: fuck you

ShingingSea: im fucking

ShiningSea: HUMANHATER69

ShiningSea: I'M LITERALLY CHOKING

ShiningSea: BNHJNGJNKMGM N,J FTGVM k nm m,m,

Matty: oh my god, you've killed him nishiki

LittleMarimaid: Ah, I'm so sorry! That's Nishiki Akashiro, one of my teammates, alongside Keithia and Peach. I'm Marine Meri, it's nice to meet you!

Kanny<3: Ah, I know someone from Shade! Nadeshiko is her name. I can add her.

ShiningSea: aight i'll add my teammate and she can add her friend.

[Kanny<3 has added FlowerPetals to 1st Years Woo]

[ShiningSea has added GhostLikeAngel to 1st Years Woo]

[GhostLikeAngel has added Firebird to 1st Years Woo]

GhostLikeAngel: Gwendolyn Blanco of Team SSGL, at your service! That's Phoenix Haneda from Team SPNL!

FireBird: Hey.

FlowerPetals: Nadeshiko Sakurami of Team MDNT.

FireBird: Do you know a Dove Blackwood?

FlowerPetals: I do know him. He's on my team. Would you like me to add him?

FireBird: ...Yes.

[FlowerPetals has added Vampy to 1st Years Woo]

Vampy: what

FireBird: ...Dove.

Vampy: ...

FireBird: I'm sorry. I should have made it up to you at Oscuro.

Vampy: it's

Vampy: i

Vampy: pheo

Vampy: i

Vampy: i love you and i miss you and i'm sorry for being too clingy and bugging you

FireBird: Hey. It's okay. It's my fault for lashing out. I love you too.

Vampy: ....

Vampy: :)

FireBird: Let's move to DMs.

Kanny<3 I'm so sorry to ruin the moment but

[Kanny<3 has changed BigQuack's name to BigQuake]

BigQuake: KANNY <3 <3 <3 <3 ILY BBY GIB ME KITH

Kanny<3: <3 <3 <3

humanhater69: disgusting. revolting. i hate it.

\- - - - - - -

[Across Worlds]

NatureBois: no, he's literally been avoiding us....

coldcrush: and he ignores messages from you both here and in private? bc he talks to us...

CheeryBlossom: ...but he won't respond if we talk about you two.

CureStorm: It's... a little worrying, honestly.

DawnOFHope: ...It's more than a little worrying.

ShiningSea: SHUT THE FUCK UP HUMANHATER69 IT'S BEAUTIFUL.

ShiningSea: fuck

ShiningSea: wrong chat

ShiningSea: NONONO I'M SO SORRY

EternalFlame: BAHAHAHAHA

MysteriousMystic: CRYING

ShiningSea: I'M SO SORRY

\- - - - - -

Zale felt guilty, interrupting their serious talk. But, there wasn't much he could do about it now. He could only hope Riyotsu was okay and that it would all be resolved soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will all these characters join the main group chat? when will the pretty cures get their chapter? how is tori updating two days in a row? the world may never know.


	8. The Lusty Dragon(Argonian) Spirit(Maid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Spirit, Anabraxis, ruins everything and fixes one thing.
> 
> Content Warning - NSFW Text. Really NSFW Text. Anabraxis is perpetually horny. Whenever he shows up, expect things to go wrong. Warning that some of these characters are minors, BUT they're a year older than they would be in canon (Except Vale who literally just had his birthday this month, and Ikuma and Luca, who age up real time so their age is canon whenever I finish 'Finding Hope') Ciaran is canonically born a year prior to Vale/Ezzy/Thyme, because his birthday was past the cut-off date for entering school. There's only people 17-18 in the 'Mature' group chat.  
> 15 - Rumi, Ebony  
> 16 - Zex, Rasor, Veni, Misaki, Kasai, Akari, Namine  
> 17 - Ezzy, Luca, Ikuma  
> 18 - Ciaran, Vale, Keithia, Peach, Celeste  
> 19 - Emi, Zale  
> 21 - Chromé, Soran, Riyotsu, Lola  
> 25 - Lena (GOD, SHE'S OLD)
> 
> (Also I misgendered Pico in chapter 6 i'm sorry sweetie you did not deserve that they use they/them pronouns but sometimes i accidentally use male pronouns for them bc thats what they were in the nuclear alliances era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a way to bring in the new year with some spicy shit.

[Across Worlds]

CheeryBlossom: GUUUUYS ME AND KASAI HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

EternalFlame: we

CheeryBlossom: are

EternalFlame: dating

coldcrush: wow

coldcrush: grats.

CheeryBlossom: wait. we aren't done.

EternalFlame: we ARE dating each other... buuuut.

CheeryBlossom: we also have two gfs! akari and namine! we're all in a happy relationship together!

[EternalFlame has added ShockOfFriendship and CourageousWave to Across Worlds]

CheeryBlossom: akari is @ShockOfFriendship and namine is @CourageousWave

FeelingPeachy: Congratulations.

FullMoonIkuma: Hello, hello! Congratulations on your new relationship! For Akari and Namine, here's something that explains this more #our-stories

DragonFlame: HOW COME THESE GUYS CAN GET THREE PARTNERS WHILE THIS BITCH CAN'T EVEN GET ONE

DragonFlame: CLEARLY HE ONLY HOLDS POTENTIAL IN COMBAT

NatureBois: Oh.

NatureBois: Hello Anabraxis

DragonFlame: HELLO MY DUDE

DragonFlame: THIS BITCH HAS BEEN SO FUCKING ANNOYING AND MOPEY LATELY THAT I HAD TO TRY TO GET HIM LAID

coldcrush: KJNlknnjJJNDJFMnj

DragonFlame: I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT BLUE GUY HAD A GIRLFRIEND. OOPS. IT'S MY FAULT HE'S MOPEY SO I HAD TO FIX IT MYSELF

DragonFlame: SO I WENT TO THE NEXT HOTTEST FUCKER I KNOW.

Frostbite: Anabraxis, where are you right now????

DragonFlame: PRINCE XINNIA'S ROOM.

ScarletHearts: ANABRAXIS WHAT THE FUCK

ShiningSea: who's prince xinnia?

ScarletHearts: ONLY A PRINCE FROM THE KINGDOM WE'RE MAINLY FIGHITNG AGAINST!

EZComeEZGo: Oh my GOD.

coldcrush: that's like... me fucking alex everbleed.

coldcrush: fuck alex everbleed and his stupid name why can't you and anne archy have normal fucking names

MysteriousMystic: this is hilarious

NatureBois: ANABRAXIS YOU ARE SO FUCKING HORNY

FeelingPeachy: Guys THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE.

DragonFlame: OH. SORRY.

DragonFlame: WHO IS NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS

NatureBois: uhh i think CheerfulBlossom, EternFlame, ShockOfFriendship, CoraugousWave, CelestialRumi, and DawnOfHope are the innocents.

coldcrush: uhh zexyback, rasorsharp, and curestorm are also that age? ik we're like... two years older than them so they Might Know? the precure gang is just real innocent i think.

DragonSoul: I'LL LEAVE THEM OUT

FeelingPeachy: Keep me and ForestRose out of it.

[BreezyDays, coldcrush, CupidGirl, DragonFlame, EZComeEZGo, Frostbite, FullMoonIkuma, MoonGod, MysteriousMystic, NatureBois, ScarletHearts, ShiningSea, and Starlightz]

DragonFlame has renamed the chat MATURE FUCKERS ONLY]

ScarletHearts: Please don't tell me Starlightz is Xinnia.

Starlightz: dude i WISH i was evil and hated by everyone.

Starlightz: my name is celestia underwood. call me ~Celeste~

Starlightz: i dont think im from the same world as u guys.

Starlightz: basically blood gives you powers u got 2 blood colors, teros are monsters, guardians of blood are terasma's defenders, blahblahblah, they have academies to train guardians, something something teams with letter acronyms, im in team VNUS at frost's guidance academy, yada yada, weapons, different roles, I Have No Ability, alphas, betas, omegas, i'm an alpha, the end.

coldcrush: what the fuck did i just read

Starlightz: yooooo anabraxis we talkin bout you getting fucked by xinnia?

coldcrush: Wait.

coldcrush: What the fuck?

EZComeEZGo: Oh my god, you got him to use proper sentence structure.

coldcrush: Are you telling me that in your universe, omegaverse is a fucking thing?

coldcrush: You have a retractable knot? You can get people pregnant?

Starlightz: uh yeah ig

FullMoonIkuma: This just keeps getting worse and worse.

DragonFlame: DUDE IF BLUE GUY GOT THIS FUCKER PREGNANT THAT WOULD BE SICK DUDE

DragonFlame: HE'D HAVE AN EXCUSE TO BE HORNY AND IT WOULD BE FUN

DragonFlame: IT'S VERY POSSIBLE DUE TO MY EXTREME POWER

DragonFlame: @BreezyDays WINK

BreezyDays: I-

DragonFlame: HELLO BLUE GUY WINK

Frostbite: Anabraxis I hate you so much.

DragonFlame: JIJJKKMkmlkmjkl

DragonFlame: what thwe fuhck

ShiningSea: this is so fucking awful.

ShiningSea: dude this is so awful

ShiningSea: this

ShiningSea: this would be so fucking scary

DragonFlame: Fuck Fuck Fuck

DragonFlame: i can't believe anabraxis said that shit

DragonFlame: im so sorry

DragonFlame: not about xinnia but what he said.

DragonFlame: he asked me about xinnia but when it comes to speaking and typing he just says whatever the hell he wants

DragonFlame: i'm so fucking mortified

DragonFlame: this day can't get any worse

DragonFlame: this day just got worse.

coldcrush: what's wrong???

DragonFlame: i used teleportation crystals to get back to the portal and i went to my dorm and then soran is knocking on my door i hate this so much

Frostbite: Anabraxis literally cannot shut his damn mouth.

Frostbite: I'll ask the Spiritkeepers to help you deal with it.

\- - - - - -

The dragon spirits were very powerful, only in their fairy forms to hide away, as their humanoid and dragon forms would give them away.

Like the fairies, they had tribes and some would go onto to find a partner to bond with. Some would even breed in the Fairy Gardens. They were known for their adaptability and power, which included the ability to make things that aren't normally possible... well, possible.

Despite naturally being humanoid in nature, the dragon spirits weren't all that good with people, which could often lead to situations such as these. Anabraxis was one of the more... wild dragon spirits, due to the nature of his abilities being fire, and fire was associated with passion, thus causing his... lusty tendencies, which could then be passed onto Riyotsu.

Overall, there was one benefit to having Anabraxis, and that was combat ability. Otherwise, he caused Riyotsu way more trouble than he was worth.

Unfortunately for Riyotsu, Frederick, Pico's old roommate, was there and let Soran in.

The bed shifted as the taller man's weight was added, Riyotsu grumbling softly, trying not to listen.

"...I couldn't keep lying to Melorie and myself anymore."

Riyotsu blinked, lifting his head up off the bed, flame colored eyes look at Soran.

"I think I always knew. I was just a dumbass for trying to ignore the truth." Soran chuckled, though there were faint signs of something somber underneath. "I always thought, 'he definitely already has someone he has his eye on' or 'why would he settle for someone like me?'. In my mind, I just couldn't accept the fact that you would actually want to be with me. I really feel guilty for using Melorie to try and erase everything and move past it but, but... in the end we were both just using each other for the same reason and broke up. She wanted to get over her crush on her best friend, who ended up confessing to her and became her girlfriend. Your reaction the our reveal, just before we decided to end things and that kiss... woke me up."

Riyotsu stayed silent, just looking up at Soran, eyes filling with tears, before he sobbed, lunging at Soran, knocking the both of them off the bed. There were no combination of words he could string together to express how he was feeling, so instead he settled for placing little kisses on Soran's face, which eventually ended up with a very heated make out session. Pico, who still technically lived in that dorm, their stuff was still there and they hadn't gotten the records changed official, so the two of them were sneaking around behind the RA's back, and Frederick, had to tell them to get out of their room, as Pico exchanged keys with Riyotsu and Soran picked him up, making a mad dash for their dorm.

"You know," Soran said as they entered, right into Riyotsu's ear, "I'd be happy to indulge Anapraxis's desires. I've always wanted to devour you, fill you up, mark you, make you scream, and _make you **mine**._"

[MATURE FUCKERS ONLY]

NatureBois: what the fuck did i just hear with my own two ears.

NatureBois: UM ANYWAYS I THINK SORAN AND RIYOTSU HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER????

NatureBois: ohhhh... yeah they've... definitely gotten together. and soran definitely mean Every Fucking Word he said.

coldcrush: what did he say

NatureBois: 'you know, i'd be happy to fulfill anapraxis's desires. i've always wanted to devour you, fill you up, mark you, make you scream, and make you mine'

coldcrush: Oh fuck thats nice

EZComeEZGo: VALE

FullMoonIkuma: HGFJHNGNMJNjn WHAT

MoonGod: The age gap between us and Riyotsu and Soran is 3-4 years, and yet we're like... at the same level of naughtiness they are, compared to the innocence of those 1-3 years younger than us.

FullMoonIkuma: It is. It's really sad. Luca and I are technically adults where we're from but usually we don't really do anything about NSFW stuff until we are actually 17-18.

EZComeEZGo: Wait, Vale and Ciran are 18 already. Are Ikuma, Luca, and I the only ones who are 17?

Starlgihtz: ig

coldcrush: God i just turned 18 and i? nothing feels different?

EZComeEZGo: Yeah I'm not that excited for my 18th birthday either.

coldcrush: you know who is excited for their 18th birthday?

coldcrush: thyme

MoonGod: She's so excited because she thinks the volleyball team underclassmen are finally going to take her seriously as team captain if she's an adult.

MoonGod: They should fuckin' take her seriously even if she isn't 18, and that's what pisses me off.

EZComeEZGo: Hol up

EZComeEZGo: I'm going to their practice.

EZComeEZGo: Coach mentioned getting fed up with some of the volleyball freshies.

coldcrush: go off ez.

MysteriousMystic: ok. im sorry guys. i have an important question.

MysteriousMystic: is riyotsu going to get eggpnjbmjmnkknmj, m I'M SORRY

FullMoonIkuna: :)

[Across Worlds]

Zexyback: dude fuck this i'm so mad

Zexyback: I WANNA DISCUSS NAUGHTY DRAGON THINGS TOO

coldcrush: soran and riyotsu are together now. :| so that happened.

Zexyback: NOOOO

Zexyback: whyyyy

Zexyback: i missed it...

ShiningSea: look dude im going to be honest i can be pretty nasty sometimes but i keep that behind locked doors and lemme tell you.

ShiningSea: it was AWFUL.

[ShiningSea has added Starlightz to Across Worlds]

ShiningSea: new world btw uh... can you explain it in Good detail like the rest in #our-stories

Starlightz: i gotchu i gotchu. my names celestia underwood. call me celeste. brb. gotta type this shit

Rasorsharp: Dude, we missed a lot and I'm not sure whether I should be mad or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anabraxis is the second worst character ever. the first is a terrible terrible character i accidentally made after getting curious and looking at stuff of superpower wiki  
> also sorry to the crystal heart ot4 who literally got their reveal overtaken by a horny dragon spirit

**Author's Note:**

> @ ikuma: why the fuck you lying


End file.
